


Genuine Purposes

by suckmyboardbxtch



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Director Even, Enemies to Lovers, Grumpy Isak, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Scientist Isak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 09:17:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13245186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckmyboardbxtch/pseuds/suckmyboardbxtch
Summary: The one in which Isak works as the researcher for Even’s new movie and pretends he hates the guts out of Even, but in reality he fell in love with him on his first day.





	Genuine Purposes

Isak has come a long way, he has really. He graduated one year ago to become a scientific researcher, has even gotten a well-paid job and can pay real adult bills and rent without any help from his worthless father. He is out and proud, occasionally speaks to his mother and has an amazing group of friends. His life is at its highest point, he even got the opportunity to lead his own project. The only problem with that is, that Isak thinks it is the most unnecessary and stupidest thing he could possibly work on.

“I just don’t fucking get it!” He threw is hands up in despair, underlining his growing anger about the _joke_ of a project he got assigned for. Isak, Jonas, Mahdi and Magnus were sitting at a booth in McDonald’s on a Sunday afternoon, where they have their now regular monthly meet-ups. After Isak and Mahdi graduated (Magnus was still trying to find his “future path and self” and tried about 6 majors in the last 3 years, while Jonas took some time off to travel more, to see more of the world and collect some experiences) they found it difficult to catch up on each other. Before they used to see each other almost everyday, but now since everyone is trying to build their future life and is busy with other occupations, like jobs or university or traveling it became challenging.

“Couldn’t they like get someone else to do it? Or for fucks sake just make stuff up! No one would even notice it!”

“Calm down dude, I would be hyped to work on a real movie” Isak threw Magnus a death glare.

“But I didn’t study for 4 years to do stuff I didn’t sign up for, it is just fucking unfair.” He grumbled and took furiously a sip from his milkshake.

Isak just got accepted in one of the most popular and known research labors on health in Oslo. It was his goal since he started university, something he could rely on if he felt lost or overwhelmed with the amount of stuff they had to learn. So much the more he felt proud of himself that he finally accomplished something that he really had planned for such a long time. That his hard work paid off, that he can finally change things in the world. Precisely because his life didn’t go as he planned way too often. His life was turned upside down and got messier and messier since he was 16. When his father left him with his ill mother it was like a living nightmare for him. Having to see his mother turning to someone he didn’t recognize anymore terrified him and so he left and build a new life. And now, that Isak finally accomplished the thing he worked on for many years and even got an offer for his dream job, everything turned upside down again.  

“It’s just your first project. Make the best out of it and you’ll get something better next time” Jonas looked at him reassuringly. Isak just sighed, but deep down he knew that his best friend was right. The thing is he made his hopes up so much, and then got disappointed again. He taught himself better than that, due to all the things he lived through.

“It starts tomorrow right?” Mahdi asked.

“Yes, that Bech Næsheim guy only managed to come to Oslo last week” He groaned and stole some fries from Magnus’ plate.

“Oh yeah I almost forgot! I already told you that Vilde loves that movie that came out last year. It’s some romantic drama from that new young upcoming director, he’s Norwegian. I always forget his name, but she told me that he’s currently working on a new film and came back to Oslo because of it, maybe it’s that Bech Næsheim guy” Magnus became more excited with every word he said and started fiddling with his phone. “Do you know what he looks like? Maybe I have a picture, or…let me just…” Isak tried really hard to hold back an annoyed groan but still had to roll his eyes at his friend. As much as he loved him and appreciated his effort, he really could not bring up any interest for someone who’s been ruining his mood and the start of his career since the start of the week.

Thankfully Jonas and Mahdi seemed to notice his disregard for that Norwegian director and suggested to go to Jonas’ place to play some FIFA. And Isak, Isak is really glad that he has these people in his life. As obnoxious as Magnus is, he is still one of the best and kindest people he knows and he is glad that he has him in life. Especially since Magnus taught him a lot about living with a mother who is also mentally ill. Mahdi is that constantly chill and laid-back guy, but if someone dares to fuck with the people he loves he will fight everyone and anyone for them.

They stood up and Jonas put a soothing a hand on Isak’s shoulder. It’s just one of the many reasons why Isak is grateful to have a best friend like Jonas, but he just understands him and never judges and what is rather rarely nowadays is that he is incredibly loyal. As they left McDonald’s and made their way towards Jonas’ place, Magnus was already telling them another one of the disturbing stories about his and Vilde’s sex life and Jonas and Mahdi were making fun of him Isak just couldn’t help but smile. His life really wasn’t that bad.

Turned out his life is even worse than he thought.

First of all he overslept and it really wasn’t his fucking fault. His phone wasn’t working properly for months anymore and it died even though he was hundred percent sure that he charged it the evening before. Eskild woke him up instead by playing his awful playlist on full volume. And while he was at it he had no time to shower before leaving because it was one of Linn’s good days and she got up early to take a shower. Even though Isak kind of felt an urge of proudness of her, he couldn’t bring up to tell her that, hence he was already running late. He was busier to search for clean clothes in the big mess that he calls his dresser. He forgot that it was his turn to do the laundry and ended up having to take a wrinkled pair of black jeans and a worn out shirt that has a little hole which he noticed unfortunately a little bit too late. In the end he had no time to make himself coffee and had to leave the apartment with an unbearable earwig of Havana. With a way too bitter and already cold cup of coffee from Kaffeebrenneriet Isak got off the tram but only to realize that he has no idea where he had to go. As he wandered through the huge building, where the movie will be filmed in the next few months, it surely did not help that he stumbled into the probably most beautiful guy he’s ever seen in his entire life. Isak literally held his breath _holy damn_

The guy, who was even taller than him, was smiling apologizing at him and Isak felt like fainting right there in that moment. He had the kindest bluest eyes and puffy plump lips. He wanted to reach out and let his fingers glide through his effortless styled blonde quiff that made him look even prettier and James Dean like. He literally held his breath for a few solid seconds.

“Can I help you?” It’s not like he was already Isak’s wet dream coming true, but he also had to have the deepest and smoothest voice he’s heard.

He probably was staring at him the whole time like some weird creep. _Get it together damn it_

He attempted to _smoothly_ clear his throat what actually ended up being an awkward cough.

“Uh, yeah sorry, it’s my first day here. I am the new researcher for the movie” In return the boy – sorry – the _man’s_ face lit up and he stretched his arm out.

Isak and Sana recently started working together at the most known research labor in Norway, and while Sana got to work in cooperation with a pharmacy in Oslo, Isak got assigned to a completely different project. He was asked to work for a movie. Yes, a movie. The movie was going to be about someone who’s living with mental illness and amongst other things his way of coping with it in his daily life. And since the director wanted to use as much realistic and true information to inform people about it and just tell the real impact on people’s life, Isak is supposed to help them in that part.

“Oh yeah, hello, you’re Mr. Valtersen then, right?” Isak took his hand and shook it, chuckling slightly. No one ever called him Mr. Valtersen, it was kind of weird but he felt a little bit proud of himself, like an actual adult.

“You can just call me Isak though” he smiled and felt a little comfortable prickle from where he was shaking his hand with the stranger.

“It is a real pleasure to meet you and thank you for working with us, it means a lot to us!”

“I just hope that I can help” The kind smile that he got in return made everything feel less bad and maybe it only was the fact that he got to see this beautiful stranger probably almost everyday by now.

“Your office is on the left, I hope that it is comfortable enough for you. In ten minutes the whole crew will meet up in the break room which is the last room in the hallway, on your left side. If you don’t have any more questions I’ll see you then.” _What is your name pretty stranger?_

“I’m fine thank you very much”

“Great” He gave him another smile which made Isak smile even more in return, then disappeared behind the next corner, leaving Isak with his heart beating a little bit faster. Just as he was about to turn around and enter his room he stumbled into _another_ guy, feeling something wet dripping down his chest.

_You’ve gotta be kidding me!_

“Fuck fuck fuck, I am so sorry!” A boy, not much younger than him, with messy brown hair and green eyes was staring wide-eyed at him, apologizing over and over again. Isak looked down at himself, only to see his shirt soaked with (luckily) water dripping on the floor.

_My lucky day_

He suppressed a groan, seeing how troubled and guilty the boy in front of him looked. In the end it was only water.

“It’s fine, really” Isak reassured him, giving him a little smile.

“It is not, I am so sorry! Should I bring you a new shirt or something?” Isak looked at him a bit longer, he actually seemed really young. He probably was an intern.

“Everything is alright, it’s fine! It is just water, I’ll just wear my jacket over it. It is really fine.”

“Okay, but if you need my help or something just ask for me, my name is Fredrik. I am the new intern, so it’s practically my job anyways.” He smiled proudly, and Isak had to say, he really was kind of cute. A few freckles painted his cheeks and his nose and he had really pretty eyes. He smiled at him.

“Thank you Fredrik, I’ll keep it in mind.” With that Isak finally enters his _own_ office. It wasn’t like a fucking CEO office but at least it was one for him alone. He had a desk and two little shelves on each side, it was small and comfortable. It was great.

“Shit” With a look on the clock he rushed through the door (this time without running someone over, thank you very much) and zipped his jacket up on the way to the break room. While he was on the way he was already hearing laughter and loud voices. He took a deep breath and entered the room. There were about 50 people in the room, and Isak literally never saw so many different kinds of people in one room in his whole life. Part of him found it quite exciting because in the end it is still a movie he will be working on. The other – way more negative – part of him, thought what kind of pretentious shit that whole thing is. People, who thought that working on a movie about a difficult topic, would make them geniuses and good people. _Ugh._

He let his gaze wander across the room, in search of possible familiar faces (including the beautiful stranger). That is until his eyes caught the sight of Fredrik sitting alone on one table. He walked over to him, putting on a smile.

“Hey, is there any possibility to sit down without getting wet here?" A blush crept up his cheeks and he smiled shyly at him.

"Yeah I'll try my best" Isak chuckled and sat down next to him. 

"I am Isak by the way" Fredrik eyed him curiously.

"What is your job here?" Isak already got the urge to roll his eyes at that. What exactly _is_ his job?

"I am supposed to be a researcher for this overblown piece of shit movie, I am literally just wasting my time here." The younger boy giggled at that.

"You're really blunt for someone who I've met a few minutes ago" Isak grinned a bit and shrugged.

"Maybe I am blunt, but it's actually just the truth. That Bech N _æ_ sheim guy is a dick, I didn't study for so long to work for a fucking pretentious movie" As he talked he saw Fredrik changing his expression from laughing to alarming.

"I'm sorry" A deep, kind of familiar, voice appeared behind him and _what the actual fuck, fuck my life_ "I didn't know I was wasting a timeline of plain talent to work for _my_ pretentious piece of shit movie. I am really sorry Mr. Valtersen." Isak turned around with a horrified expression, and yes, his luck today was mind-blowing. The beautiful stranger - Even Bech N _æ_ sheim -  stood in front of him with a bitter expression. Before Isak could say anything he turned around and went to the middle of the room.

"Hello everyone! I am so glad that I have the opportunity to work with all of you. I am delighted that I have the opportunity to direct this movie, the topic means a lot to me and even though some people still think it's some pretentious piece of shit movie" Even gave Isak a pointed look and he felt like disappearing and never coming back. "I still think it's important enough and I am happy to have you, some of the greatest people in my life, to work with me! Let's get it started!"

And yes, Isak was not prepared for the hell of a ride he had after that. _Fuck._

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, half dead SKAM fandom!  
> Since I really wanted to write something again and I already had this story stuck in my mind for some time, I decided to start write it. Enemies to Lovers!Isak and Even Is always something really complex and fun to write. I hope you'll like the idea of the story. Besides, the movie will be like already said about mental illness and I actually really can imagine Even doing something like that, finally setting some statement in today's society in the future and Isak sitting in the front row and being proud as hell of him. The topic is really important and special to me, like many many others. It is something which isn't talked about enough because, yes, it is a really difficult topic, but is also is really fucking important. So many suffer from it everyday and the media portrays it as something taboo. We deserve some great ass representation like we got with SKAM. It is critical, but give some of us a voice. Also, since I am in no way a real expert in mental illness, and can only speak from own experiences, I will have to make some things up if I will mention things in relation with mental illnesses. That doesn't mean that I won't do any research because I definitely will. If you know more than I do, let me know, I appreciate every information and help I can get!  
> As always, my first language is not English, so if you see any kinds of mistakes let me know! I gladly appreciate critic, comments and kudos! (what i do not appreciate though, is hate or any kinds of fights in the comments, be kind a l w a y s)  
> Another thing is that I will try to update regularly, but I also have a lot of other things to do (school, problems of any kinds and a lot of stress), but I still want to put the rightful effort into this story. It may take some time.  
> I hope you'll like the idea of it and will keep up with me in this ride :)  
> Alt er love xx


End file.
